


Scheherazade

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chris talking about Peter being bred, Derek Hale/Peter Hale - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fantasy Pairings:, Fantasy cunnilingus, Fantasy double penetration, Fantasy pegging, Incest Kink, Jordan Parrish/Peter Hale - Freeform, Liam Dunbar/Peter Hale - Freeform, Lydia Martin/Peter Hale - Freeform, M/M, Melissa McCall/Peter Hale/Chris Argent, References to Knotting, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski/Peter Hale - Freeform, Talk of Peter being used by Beacon Hills PD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fantasy Chris brings to their bed every so often. He tells Peter to close his eyes, to imagine it, another one of the pack in their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheherazade

It's a fantasy Chris brings to their bed every so often. When he's behind Peter, his arm reaching around Peter's body and his fingers around Peter's cock. Chris will stroke Peter slowly, his thumb rubbing over Peter's cockhead to gather the precome, slick it along Peter's cock as he talks.

He tells Peter to close his eyes, to imagine it, another one of the pack in their bed. Who Chris talks about depends on the kind of day they've had, depends on whether he wants to talk about Peter being fucked hard and fast, whether he wants to talk about them both focusing on someone.

On days he wants to talk about Peter just taking it, Chris brings the Sheriff to them.

"Can you imagine it, Peter," he says. "John, splitting you open with that fat cock of his." Because they both know what John Stilinski is hiding behind those uniform trousers thanks to the time he ended up in the lake when they'd been trying to take down a kelpie. And the way his trousers had clung to him after Scott had pulled him out, outlining the thick cock, had had both Peter and Chris staring.

Because Chris knows his wolf likes the burn of being stretched open, knows that he'd go to his knees for John if Chris was okay with it.

"He'd be so careful with you," Chris continues. Because that's the type of person John is, Chris thinks. "He'd stretch you out with his fingers first, making sure you're wide open for his cock to just slide inside."

Peter's gripping Chris' arm as he talk, claws pricking at Chris' skin.

"I think he'd have you on your side, with him behind you." John's mentioned to Chris more than once that his knees aren't as good as they used to be, and Chris knows from experience that fucking Peter isn't something to be rushed. Knows that John would want to take his time, slowly, leisurely.

"He'd fuck you so carefully, loving the feel of you opening around him," Chris says. "Fuck you until he was spilling into your ass."

He scrapes a nail down Peter's cock as he murmurs the words into Peter's ear, smiling as the wolf shudders and comes.

On days Peter needs something more, Chris brings Derek to bed. Peter's laid out on the bed, cuffs holding him to the headboard. The cuffs aren't laced with wolfsbane, they're nothing but normal metal. And it's not that Peter can't break them, but more that he _won't_. That he wraps his fingers around the metal slats of the headboard and holds on tight, but refuses to break the cuffs Chris has put on him.

Chris is straddling Peter's legs, roughly jerking his wolf's cock as he talks about Derek.

"He wants you, you know," Chris starts. "The way he looks at you screams how much he wants to fuck you."

And he's not using lube as he jerks Peter, stripping his cock with nothing more than spit and precome.

"He wants to hold you down, pound into you." And Chris is pretty sure that Derek wants exactly that. There have been too many glances in Peter's direction, too many times Derek has turned away whenever Chris has reached out for Peter for it to be anything else.

There's a whine from Peter, and one of the metal slats he's holding shifts slightly.

"Do you think he'd knot you, Peter?" Chris asks, not waiting for an answer before he continues. "I do. I think he'd pin you down and drive into you until his fat knot tied you together. Can you feel it, Peter? Your own nephew's cock pumping thick come into you, breeding you."

There's a well of blood on Peter's lower lip as his fangs slide into the flesh, and Chris grins as he speeds his motions up, jerking Peter even more roughly.

"Do you like the thought of that, Peter?" Even if Chris already knows the answer. "Like the thought of Derek locked inside you, you unable to do anything except take his come into you."

Chris twists his hand slightly as he jerks Peter, because if there's anything Chris knows, it's how to get his wolf off.

"Do you want to be your own nephew's bitch, Peter?"

And Peter howls as he comes, splattering white onto his chest, and over Chris' fingers.

Chris grins as he looks at Peter, his chest heaving as he pants out breaths. "Maybe we should ask Derek to join us one day."

Peter doesn't answer.

A few times, Chris has brought Melissa to them. He'll wait until he's inside Peter, until they're both on their sides, and he's sliding slowly into Peter's ass before he starts talking.

"Imagine if Melissa was here with us, Peter. Imagine if you were sinking into her the same time I was sinking into you."

It's something Chris thinks about, about Peter with Melissa while Chris is inside him. Maybe with his face between her thighs, licking her out as Chris fucks him. Because Peter's good with his mouth, has spent hours on his knees for Chris, and Chris has little doubt he'd be just as good with a pussy as he is with a cock.

"Do you want to taste her, Peter?" he asks. "Want to bury your face in her cunt until she comes."

He thinks that maybe he'd watch as Peter ate Melissa out, wait until his wolf pulled back, Melissa's juices on his lips and chin. And then he'd add to them. He'd strip his cock until he was coming on Peter's face, his come mixing with Melissa's.

"You'd look so good covered in both of us," Chris says, and the way Peter's cock twitches as Chris grips it tells Chris that Peter wants that, as well.

He jerks Peter as he talks about their combined juices running down Peter's face, dripping off his chin. And it only takes a few minutes before Peter is coming, clenching down on Chris' cock and milking Chris' own orgasm from him.

For some reason, whenever Chris brings Scott and Stiles to their bed, he always brings them together. Like he can't imagine an instance when they're apart.

Peter's on his knees when Chris starts talking, commenting that he wonders what Scott and Stiles would do if they saw Peter like this. On his knees and gagging on Chris' dick.

"Do you think they'd want you to blow them, Peter? Maybe take both of their cocks in your mouth at the same time?"

Because he knows that they would do this together. Both of them standing in front of Peter, their hard cocks sticking out of their jeans as Peter sucks one and then the other. And Chris thinks that maybe one of them would get impatient (probably Stiles, most likely). Would slide his cock into Peter's mouth alongside Scott's, watching as Peter's lips stretched wide around them both.

Chris trails his fingers though Peter's hair, holding him gently as his cock nudges into Peter's throat.

"Or do you think they'd want your ass? Would you take them both up you, Peter? We'd have to tell Scott not to knot you, not if Stiles is up your ass with him."

Chris continues as Peter moves over his cock, the head slipping into Peter's throat on each downward slide.

Scott would be on his back, Chris thinks. And they'd have Peter straddle him, sink down onto his cock. And only once Peter was fully seated on Scott would Stiles step up. He'd open Peter with his fingers first, sliding one and then two into Peter's ass, alongside Scott's dick. And then he'd move forward, pressing his cockhead against Peter.

"And you'd open for him, wouldn't you," Chris comments.

Because he knows Peter would. Stiles would push and there would be a moment when it would seem like it wasn't going to happen. And then Peter would shift, and Stiles would slide right in, his cock pressed tight against Scott's.

"They'd probably only last a couple of minutes inside you." Because Peter is tight and hot and perfect around Chris alone, so god knows what he'd feel like if there was another cock alongside.

"And when they pulled out, their mixed loads would drip out of your ass. Because even with wolf healing, you'd take a minute for your ass to close up, especially after it's been stretched so wide."

Chris' hips are hunching up as he's talking, as he's wondering whether Stiles would swipe a finger through the come leaking from Peter, whether he'd wipe it across Peter's lips and have him taste it.

Chris thrusts harder at the thought than he'd been intending, Peter gagging around his cock, but not pulling back. And, fuck, the way Peter's throat is spasming around him has Chris coming, has his shooting his come down Peter's throat.

There are tears in Peter's eyes when he finally pulls his head back, saliva running down his chin from where Chris has fucked his mouth. He's red and gasping, and he's the most perfect thing Chris has ever seen.

Occasionally, Lydia is brought to their bed by Chris. Chris is on his back, with Peter straddling him, impaled on Chris' dick when Chris mentions Lydia.

"You think Lydia would fuck you, Peter?" Chris asks, reaching out and stroking a finger down Peter's hard cock. "You think she'd wear a fat, fake cock and make you beg for it?"

Chris thinks she would. Even if the relationship between Peter and Lydia has gotten better than it was, even if they can exist in the same room without sarcasm and bitten off comments, there's still that fractious thing that lies between them.

"You think she'd buy a cock especially for you, Peter? The thickest she can find."

Because Chris believes that's exactly what Lydia would do. That she'd walk into a shop and find the longest and fattest dildo she could.

And she'd love to open Peter up with it, slick him up with lube and maybe stretch him with a couple of fingers before pressing into him, steadily, slowly.

"And you'd take it, wouldn't you?" Chris says, slowly working Peter's cock with his fingers.

Chris can almost imagine it. Peter, back arched and ass up, slick with the lube from Lydia's fingers. And she'd push into him, slowly as she could, so she could watch his ass steadily open around the silicone head.

"Think you'd cry, pup?" Chris asks, twisting his hand slightly as he jerks Peter. "You'd be so open, your tight little hole stretched white."

And Chris wants to see it. Wants to see the tears in Peter's eyes as Lydia pushes into him, as his rim turns white as it stretches around the thick cockhead that finally pops into him. And Lydia wouldn't let him rest. She'd move forward, opening Peter from the inside.

"You'd be so full, Peter. All stuffed full of cock." Chris stops jerking Peter, his hands moving to Peter's thighs. "Ride me, pup."

It takes a moment, and then Peter is moving, lifting himself off Chris' cock until just the head is in him, and then dropping back down.

Chris hisses his pleasure as Peter fucks himself up and down. "That's it, Peter." He reaches out again, wrapping his fingers back around Peter's cock. He doesn't move further than that, letting Peter fuck himself between Chris' cock and the tunnel of his hand.

"I think Lydia would fuck you until she couldn't fuck you any more," Chris says while Peter is moving. "I think she'd wreck you, pup. Fuck you until you were loose and slack around her and even your wolf healing couldn't keep up."

Peter's breath is getting more thready and Chris can tell he's getting close.

"And then she'd leave you there, on the bed. Ass open, so everyone can see."

Chris thinks he'd like to see that. Like to see Peter with his ass so loose it won't close, and the vulnerable pink insides there for all to see. He thinks that maybe he'd jerk off over Peter, angling his cock when he came so the come would shoot into Peter's ass.

"She'd leave you a little wrecked puppy."

Chris twists his hand, and Peter howls as he comes, shooting come onto Chris' stomach. Chris thrusts up once, twice, into Peter's clenching ass before he follows him, filling his wolf with come.

Every now and again, Chris brings Liam to Peter. They're lying on the couch, the movie on the TV silent and ignored. Peter is on top of Chris, as they lazily make out. Chris laps into Peter's mouth as he moves his hand down. Peter's jeans are already undone, have already been slid down to rest under his ass, giving Chris unfettered access. His fingers are dipping in and out of Peter's asshole, and Peter keeps pressing back, trying to get more of Chris inside him.

"I was thinking about Liam," Chris comments. "I bet the boy's still a virgin. Wonder what he would do if I offered him your ass."

Liam would be wide-eyed, and accepting before Chris would even finish speaking. Because it's Peter, and who wouldn't want to fuck Peter. Especially a teenage virgin with a werewolf's stamina and recovery time.

Chris thinks that watching it would be great. Watching as Liam jack-rabbited into Peter's ass for only a few seconds before splattering inside, and marking Peter with his come.

"Of course," Chris says, "you'd have to stay there while he went again."

In fact, Chris thinks, maybe Peter would stay in the bed all day, while Liam came and went, fucking him whenever he wanted.

"You'd be so full of come by the end of the day," Chris comments. "It would be dripping out of you."

Peter whines at Chris' words, and Chris just grins and slides his fingers fully into Peter's ass.

More recently, Chris has been bringing Jordan into their bed.

"Maybe we'd take you to the station, Peter," Chris says, Peter on his knees in front of him, his lips wrapped around Chris' cock. "We'd have to clear it with John, but I'm sure he'd be fine with it."

Somehow, Chris thinks that if he asked John if he'd be happy with Peter sucking Jordan off in the station, he'd be perfectly happy with it so long as he could watch.

"You think John would want us to use his office, or do you think he'd be good with you blowing Jordan at the reception desk? Maybe he'd want to give his other deputies a treat." Chris pauses. "Maybe we should give all the hard working men and women of Beacon Hills PD a shot at your mouth."

They'd start with Jordan, though. After all, pack has to have certain privileges. So, John's office, then. Chris and John could chat while Jordan was using Peter's mouth.

"You'd be good for him, wouldn't you, Peter. Let him fuck your mouth until he was coming down your throat."

Jordan would probably start off slowly. He strikes Chris as the kind of guy who wouldn't just slam his cock in and start pumping. He'd be careful at first, only dipping his cockhead into Peter's throat every few thrusts.

"And then he'd realise just how much of a desperate slut you are," Chris says. "He'd realise that he could slam fuck your throat and you'd just take it."

And Chris knows that no matter what he and John would be talking about, the conversation would soon trail off so they could watch. Peter, on his knees, and Jordan, holding Peter's head as he facefucked him.

Chris wonders just how big Jordan's cock is, wonders if they'd be able to see it bulging Peter's throat.

"Maybe he'd hold it in your throat." Chris finds himself matching actions to words, finds himself pushing his cockhead into Peter's throat and holding still. He can feel his wolf start to struggle to breathe around the thickness in his throat, and he only pulls out when he can see the tears pricking at Peter's eyes.

Peter gulps in large mouthfuls of air as Chris continues.

"You'd be so good for him, wouldn't you, pup. Letting him block your throat with his dick until he was coming."

He slams back into Peter's mouth, his balls hitting Peter's chin and his cock pushing into Peter's throat. He holds himself there as he comes, spurting come straight down Peter's throat.

"And then we'd move you to the main room. Leave you next to a desk with a sign telling all the deputies that you were for them to use."

Chris pulls back, finally finished, and Peter drops to all fours, coughing.

"Your belly would be so full of come. I bet most of them would use you more than once."

Chris crouches down, pressing a hand to Peter's stomach and pushing sharply. "You'd look like you were pupped up, bulging belly full of come."

Peter gasps under Chris' touch, and when he finally looks up to meet Chris' eyes, there's a wet patch blooming on the front of his jeans.

Most of the days, though, Chris doesn't bring anyone to their bed. Most of the days, it's just him and Peter. He'll slip his fingers into Peter's ass, opening him up before sliding his cock inside.

And Peter is warm and tight and perfect as Chris fucks him, pressing back into each thrust and demanding more. Peter's hand reaches back for Chris', tangling their fingers together when he finds it. Their joined hands will move to Peter's cock, fingers wrapping around the hard length to jerk Peter off.

And Chris loves the noises Peter makes. Loves the soft, breathy gasps, and the words that drop from Peter's lips as he's being fucked. Loves the way Peter demands harder and faster and more.

It's almost like a bubble surrounds them, blocking out everything except the sound of Peter's cries, and the smell of precome in the air, and the feel of Peter around Chris.

Sometimes it'll be slow and careful, and sometimes it'll be fast and rough, the sound of skin slapping against skin.

And when it's over, when Peter's sated and sleepy, and his come is over Chris' fingers. When Chris has marked Peter up inside, marked Peter as his for all to see and smell, Chris will keep his arms around his wolf and know that nothing will ever take Peter from him.


End file.
